


I'd 'Bayou' All The Stars In The Sky

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Tales from the Borderlands, Pre-Borderlands 3, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Just a fluffy date at Lazy River Land for Rhys and Sasha.
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I'd 'Bayou' All The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/634634197527592960/send-a-letter-and-a-pairing-and-ill-tell-you-how).  
> I first described Lazy River Land in [Fiends To Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247958/chapters/55963516) as having a bayou theme, complete with riverboat ride.

“I’m still not used to this,” Sasha remarked, leaning her weight on the rail of the Lazy River Land riverboat ride and looking up into the sky. The radiant Promethean daylight had fled almost instantly as a Skywell-27 asteroid passed in front of the sun. Some of the more ambitious stars began to twinkle into view as the sky darkened. Clad in only her pink knit bikini, Sasha began to rub her arms at the abrupt drop in temperature.

Rhys, in his sand dollar swim trunks, realized he wasn’t much warmer. His hands coiled around her waist, fingers locking over her navel. She relaxed against him. Built in expectation of the frequent false nighttimes, Lazy River Land’s firefly lights flickered on around the park. 

“Go on,” Sasha prompted. “I know what happens next. You say something like ‘Ooh, um, pretty lights, Sasha. Hey, nobody’s looking at us Sasha. Let’s not waste this moment, Sasha.’” Her timorous mumbling impression was a bit too spot-on. “Then I tell you how full of it you are, and next thing I know we're sucking each other's faces off. Sound about right?”

“Oh c’mon, a little credit. ...You think I’d care if anyone was looking?” He leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder once quickly, then lingered longer the second time.

“Tell me I’m wrong, though," she challenged.

He felt her slim hand covering his laced fingers, while her other arm reached back to hook around his neck. She pulled him closer, her face upturned to him, her lips closing in on his.

“Actually, Sash,” he murmured. “I was gonna say, you might wanna hold your breath.”

“Huh?”

An animatronic gator burst out of the water just below the boat, splashing the deck with water.

Sasha yelped and swore, drenched in the impact. Rhys laughed.


End file.
